Tell me a story
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: Komplett! Fluff Remus und Severus haben ein Kind und Severus erzählt ihm eine GuteNachtGeschichte. SnapeLupin


Titel: Tell me a story  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: JamesMarsters15  
E-Mail: JamesMarsters15yahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: MajinSakuko  
Widmung: MajinSakuko - weil sie mir immer meine Fehler ausbessert.  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Severus/Remus  
Rating: PG  
Genre/s: Romantik  
Inhalt: Fluff; Remus und Severus haben ein Kind und Severus erzählt ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte.

Tell me a story

"Sag mal, Daddy, warum bist du eigentlich immer so grummelig, wenn Daddy Remus nicht da ist?"

"Ach, Schatz, das ist eine lange Geschichte und außerdem musst du jetzt schlafen, damit du mal so groß und stark wie dein Daddy Remus wirst", sagte Severus um vom Thema abzulenken, während er seinen kleinen Sohn zudeckte.

"Aber du hast mir versprochen, dass du mir vor dem Schlafengehen noch eine Geschichte erzählst. Dann kannst du mir doch gleich die Geschichte erzählen, warum du immer so grummelig bist, wenn Daddy Remus nicht da ist", antwortete der Junge mit einem Grinsen, welches Severus' in nichts nachstand.

"Na gut, du hast mich überredet", gab Severus nach.

Dann begann Severus auch schon zu erzählen:

"Also, es war einmal vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, da lebte und arbeitete ein, damals noch junger und auch nicht schlecht aussehender, Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts."

"Das warst du, Daddy, nicht wahr?", unterbrach ihn der Junge.

"Ja, mein Liebling, also wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah ja, dieser Tränkemeister war nicht sehr zufrieden mit seinem Leben, denn obwohl er der beste auf seinem Gebiet war, fehlte ihm trotzdem etwas, das seinem Leben einen Sinn gab."

"Und das war Daddy Remus?"

Severus lächelte kurz und fuhr dann fort: "Er dachte, sein Leben würde ihm mehr Freude bereiten, wenn er doch nur endlich 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' unterrichten würde, doch jedes Jahr bekam ein anderer diesen Posten, so auch dieses Mal."

"Was ist 'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste'?", unterbrach der Junge Severus erneut und war sichtlich überrascht, dass ihm dieses Fach fremd war.

"Chris, wenn du die ganze Zeit dazwischen redest, werde ich dir die Geschichte nicht fertig erzählen", erwiderte Severus, doch seine Augen straften seine Worte Lügen. "'Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' ist ein Fach, das nicht mehr unterrichtet wird, mein Engel, da es keine dunklen Magier mehr gibt seitdem Harry Potter Voldemort besiegt hat."

Chris öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, ohne jedoch einen Laut von sich zu geben.

"Und jetzt möchtest du gerne wissen, wer Harry Potter und Voldemort sind, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge nickte nur.

"Ich habe dir doch schon von Dem Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Darf erzählt. Das war Voldemort.  
Und wer Harry Potter ist, das ist eine andere Geschichte, aber lass uns jetzt wieder zu unserer eigentlichen Geschichte zurückkehren."

Severus erzählte seinem Sohn davon, wie er sich in Remus und Remus sich in ihn verliebt hatte und wie sein Leben sich daraufhin schlagartig grundlegend verändert hatte, dass er jeden Tag genossen hatte, den er mit Remus verbrachte und jeden Tag gewartet hatte - voller Vorfreude auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen -, wenn Remus auf Reisen gewesen war.

"Doch eines Tages ergab es sich, dass der Tränkemeister wieder einmal Unterricht mit seinen unbegabtesten Schülern hatte.  
Einer von ihnen, ein blonder Jüngling, hätte vielleicht gut sein können, wenn er nicht die Stunden damit zugebracht hätte, dem Jungen der lebte den Hof zu machen.

Jedoch einer von ihnen war noch schlechter als die anderen und der Tränkemeister hätte eigentlich ahnen müssen, dass dieser Junge wieder einmal alles falsch machen würde, doch er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Tage zu zählen, bis er seinen Geliebten endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen könnte, und so sah er nicht, was der tollpatschige Junge machte. Gerade als sich der Tränkemeister zu dem Jungen umdrehte, gab es eine Explosion und roter Nebel stieg aus dem lädierten Kessel auf.

Dem Zaubertränkemeister schwante Böses.

Wenn er richtig lag - und das tat er meist - dann würde das bedeuten, dass...

Aber das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Nur erfahrene und in ihrem Handwerk sehr begabte Zauberer konnten einen solchen Trank brauen. Und dieser Junge war keines von beiden, beschwichtigte sich der Lehrer.

Jedoch sollte sich sein erster Verdacht bewahrheiten.

Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens den Menstruationszyklus einer Frau durchleben müssen, jedoch mit dem einen kleinen Unterschied, dass er seine Tage nur dann haben würde, wenn sein Gefährte nicht in seiner Nähe war.

So, mein Schatz, jetzt weißt du, warum ich immer so grummelig bin, wenn Daddy Remus nicht da ist. Aber weißt du mein Schatz, ein Gutes hat es ja."

"Was denn, Daddy?"

"Ohne diesen tollpatschigen Jungen hätte ich dich niemals bekommen. Und darüber bin ich doch sehr froh. So, jetzt ist es aber Zeit zu schlafen."

"Zzzzzzz."

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sich Severus rückwärts aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes.

"Eine schöne Geschichte, Severus", hörte er eine Stimme dicht hinter sich flüstern.

"Danke, aber eben nur eine Geschichte. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, was ich dem Jungen erzählt habe?", versuchte sich Severus aus der Affäre zu ziehen, "Dass mein Leben ohne dich keinen Sinn hätte?"

"Ich weiß, Severus, ich liebe dich auch."

Und um seiner Liebesbekundung mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, küsste Remus ihn leidenschaftlich.

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen", meinte Severus außer Atem.

"Bist du etwa müde, wollte Remus traurig und auch ein wenig enttäuscht wissen. Er hatte sich schon ein wenig mehr Wiedersehensfreude gewünscht.

"Nein, eigentlich hatte ich an etwas anderes gedacht", antwortete Severus und zog Remus mit sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer, jedoch darauf bedacht, ja keinen Mucks zu machen - denn es weiß doch jedes Kind, was für gute Ohren Wölfe haben, auch wenn sie nur zur Hälfte von wölfischer Abstammung sind - und damit Gefahr zu laufen von ihrem Sohn inflagranti erwischt zu werden.

A/N: Wenn ihr wollt, schreib ich noch ein Sequel in dem die Geschichte von Harry Potter erzählt wird. Lasst es mich einfach wissen, wie euch die Story gefallen hat und ob ihr das Sequel lesen würdet.


End file.
